


Come to Grillby's. When you're here, you make friends.

by Animefan22



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, also my first reader, sans/reader - Freeform, this is a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday fic, and my first reader-fic, so don't take it as a way of me saying "I'm done writing for fandoms".  FAR FROM IT</p>
<p>This is just something for a friend for their birthday.</p>
<p>Happy birthday you dumb skeleton fucker c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come to Grillby's. When you're here, you make friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic, and my first reader-fic, so don't take it as a way of me saying "I'm done writing for fandoms". FAR FROM IT
> 
> This is just something for a friend for their birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday you dumb skeleton fucker c:

Grillby’s Tavern was particularly warm, the jukebox finally being fixed filtered music throughout the building, and when the door opened out into the town.  You sat at the bar with a mug of hot cocoa to keep warm.  The door opened and closed with a thud as a short hooded figure walked in and with him came greetings from all around until he sat besides you at the counter.  He didn’t have to say anything to Grillby except nod and he went behind the kitchen door.

 

You glance up from the hot cup and you catch his eye when he removes his hood.  Unsure of what to say, you remain quiet until one of you says something.

 

“Hey,” the figure besides you says. You look over and find that he's a skeleton. Not surprising being as the entire pub and town are filled with monsters.

 

“Hi,” you respond timidly, not sure of what to do or say in response.

 

“Are you hungry? I could order you something.” You realize now you were hungry, having not eaten or consumed anything other than the cocoa in your hands. You take him up on his offer and nod your head.

 

“Hey, Grillbz, serve me up a double order of fries and ketchup, throw in a burger and a dog too why dontcha?” The skeleton man called for Grillby who of which didn't need to head outside to the counter to confirm or accept it. The grill just sizzled to life from behind the kitchen wall.

 

“I'm Sans,” the skeleton turns to you in his seat, hand extended for a shake.

 

“I'm [insert name].” You respond and take his hand, shaking it. In doing so, it sounds as if someone in the vicinity let one rip. You aren't sure of what to do now! So instead as others turn to face, you just widen your eyes, shrug your shoulders up to your ears, and torn the other way, cheeks and tips of your ears turning red.

 

Sans couldn't help but chuckle once it was finished.  “Ah, the old whoopie-cushion in the hand trick” he sighs content and removes the joke article from his hand.

  
  
  


You two talk over your food, even past others leaving and entering the building during their daily routine, too caught up in each other to notice.

 

Its near closing time and you and sans are the only ones in the building at the moment, save for the bar keep, Grillby, who of which makes a soft clearing of his throat. Sans takes note and makes the first move.

 

“How bout we head on out, huh? I could take you home if you live close by?” He offers.

 

“I'd like that, thanks.” You smile and get up, taking a final sip of your soda and tipping the bar keep who nods in thanks, and seemed to swell with happiness that someone left him gratitude in some form or other.

 

Sans walks to the door and opens it for you. Once you both exit the facility, he walks with you to where you need to go, which wasn't very far.

 

“I live in waterfall, so I need to ferry by boat. Sorry it was a short walk.” You apologize to him as you turn past the ice-throwing wolf and stay at home rock family.

 

“Nah its no biggie. I enjoyed being with you today and I enjoy walking you as close to home as possible.” He says genuinely.

 

Your cheeks flush, from cold or blush you couldn't tell at the moment.  A squeak is soon sounded from you as his hand brushes against yours, and sans looks nonchalantly and unassuming.

 

You sigh and take hold of two of his fingers with two fingers of your own and you both walk the rest of the way like that in silence, listening to the sound of snow crunching under each others shoes.  Its comforting.

 

When you both arrive at the docking port where the river person was stationed, you don't hesitate to give the skeleton man a hug in thanks.

 

He hugs you back. “It wasn't a problem kiddo. Say, if you want, maybe we could have an actual date instead of what today was? Not saying I didn't like today, but maybe we could do something together?” He stuttered and spoke fast at the last bit but you just giggle, smile, and nod.

 

“I'd like that.”

 

And with that, you both exchange numbers before you hop onto the boat and head off, waving bye to sans, and he to you.


End file.
